Poussière de vent
by Oceanna
Summary: Série d'OS pour approfondir les personnages et l'univers d'Arslan.
1. Départ

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof pour le thème 'sœur'.

Départ

Chaque pas de son cheval l'éloigne un peu plus du temple.

Elle se souvient :

« Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs, unis dans la même croyance et dans le même art. »

Son arc et ses flèches battent le long de sa selle. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas été seule ? Depuis combien de temps la solitude lui est-elle refusée ? La réalisation est prenante : sans doute pas depuis son arrivée au temple, il y a vingt ans.

« Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs et nous nous entraidons. »

Elle savait depuis longtemps que ce n'étaient que tissus de mensonges, parce que malgré leurs liens avec les Djinns et leur connaissance de la divinité, ils sont tous humains et prompts aux jalousies et aux rancunes.

D'une certaine manière, elle ne leur en veut pas : ce moment devait arriver un jour ou l'autre – il leur suffisait d'une excuse. D'une certaine manière, elle leur en veut : qui sont-ils pour ignorer tant de leurs sermons ? C'est ce genre de remarque qui a précipité son départ, elle le sait. Elle aurait pu faire comme les autres : se taire ou traiter leurs paroles avec indulgence, mais elle n'a jamais aimé le faire. S'ils doivent tendre vers la divinité, le premier pas n'est-il pas de s'observer en regard de la perfection à atteindre ? Elle ne prétend pas être d'un autre bois qu'eux. Elle peut affirmer qu'elle est plus douée, qu'elle comprends mieux les Djinns, qu'elle sent la main de Mithra, ou encore qu'elle sait mieux tirer aux flèches. Elle peut même aller jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle est l'une des servantes du dieux qui attire le plus de compliments sur sa beauté. Elle ne peut pas affirmer qu'elle est parfaite. Mais elle est lucide sur ses défauts, ses impulsions, son caractère.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es notre sœur, Faranghis ! »

La promesse que l'on fait aux initiés lui revient encore aujourd'hui. Elle se souvient d'une fraternité sans nom ni visage quand elle est arrivée. Elle rappelle de leurs sourires, de leur proximité adolescente, des descentes en douce dans le garde-manger pour voler les gâteaux, de leurs regards en coin lorsque quelqu'un d'intéressant et de particulièrement beau venait en visite. Elle peut rappeler à sa mémoire le piétinements sur le plancher de leurs pieds lors des cérémonies et des regards pour vérifier que l'autre était correctement vêtu.

De cela, que reste-t-il ? La plupart se sont tus. Elle emporte avec elle la rage silencieuse dans les yeux de Golnâr et la manière dont elle l'a aidé à choisir les affaires qu'elle pouvait emporter. La manière dont Hedyeh lui a tendu les gâteaux qui sont dans les poches de sa selle en lui disant « je les ai fait moi-même ». Le silence d'Ardashir et son absence de plaisanteries. La visite d'Ehsan, de sa main ridée se posant sur la sienne, et de son affirmation qu'il suivrait toujours son destin. C'est si peu, parmi la multitude !

De ceux-là, elle reste la sœur, la compagne et l'amie. De ceux-là, elle porte dans leur cœur leur affection sincère. De ceux là, le souvenir restera vivant. Elle les a aimé, tous, autant qu'ils étaient. Mais dans le secret de son cœur, il ne reste que Golnâr et ses sorties bourrues, sa manière de chapeauter les jeunes arrivées en leur montrant les cordes ; qu'Ardashir, et son rire qui volait plus haut que la cime des arbres ; qu'Hedyeh et sa manière dont ses gestes se tournaient toujours vers Mithra dans une prière muette et son intense dévotion que personne ne pouvait égaler ; qu'Ehsan, courbé en deux sur sa cane, à la parole claire et à la patience presque infinie. Elle les a aimé dans leurs qualités et leur défaut. Elle les a aimé jusqu'à la haine, comme une vraie sœur, comme une femme qui sait qu'elle leur restera liée jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux meure, jusqu'à la lie de leurs défauts et de leurs habitudes.

Quant au autres – que les djinns dévorent leurs noms pour qu'ils finissent dans l'oubli !

Elle sait, bien sûr, qu'il n'ont pas tort. Les esprits murmurent depuis longtemps que la voie de son destin est ailleurs, dans la poussière et le sang, et qu'un jour elle partira. Mais de cette manière !

« Tu es notre sœur, Faranghis, mais ta présence parmi nous perturbe notre union vers la divinité. »

Elle ferme les yeux, inspire, expire. Le souvenir de la main d'Ehsan sur la sienne revient à elle :

« Laisse ta colère, petite sœur. Elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Tu sais que tu devais partir : pars. Mithra est dans son cœur et les Djinns à tes oreilles. La voie que tu traces est au-delà de leur imagination. Ton destin est au-delà de leurs espérances. Pars – et si la colère reste avec toi, reviens-nous à la fin de ton voyage et enchante-nous de tes récits. Ils pleureront des larmes amères et je serais ravi de savoir quels ont été tes chemins de poussière. »

Elle inspire encore. Les souvenirs de ses adieux remontent : Ardashir et son sourire moqueur qui dissimulait mal son amertume :

« Tu nous écriras pour dire combien de nobles tu as charmés, et combien t'ont demandé en mariage. Et surtout, tu nous diras leur visage quand tu les auras refusé ! »

Hedyeh et son acceptation silencieuse lorsqu'elles ont prié ensembles dans la petite chapelle aux lourdes fumées d'encens, lorsqu'elle a fait coulé le vin sur l'autel et qu'elle a battu l'orge mondée dans l'eau.

Et Golnâr, cette chère Golnâr qui est allé fouiller dans les réserves et en a ramené une couverture épaisse.

« C'était la mienne lorsque je suis venue ici. Puisse-t-elle te protéger pendant l'hiver – fais attention à bien la raccommoder, je sais combien tu détestes les aiguilles ! »

Ces souvenirs éclipse la masse de sourires narquois et satisfaits, les piques et le mépris qu'elle a rencontré. Ils éclipsent le silence de son départ à l'aube, sans cérémonie ni témoins.

Laisse, chuchote les djinn. Là bas, tu tueras ceux qui s'opposent à Mithra. Ici, ils ont obéi à sa volonté.

Elle les écoute, et sa rancœur s'effiloche au gré du vent. Cela suffit : il est temps de redevenir fille unique.


	2. Triptyque - solitude

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof pour le thème : fantôme

* * *

 **Triptyque de solitudes**

.

Il y a des jours de solitude depuis le départ de Narsus.

C'est un paradoxe, Daryun le sait : ce n'est largement pas la première fois qu'ils passent des mois séparés. Ce n'est pas la première fois non plus que l'un d'entre eux s'en va et que l'autre ne sait pas s'ils se reverront – c'est la réalité de la guerre et des combats.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile lui manque autant.

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit fait exilé non plus. Il le comprend. Il sait que lui-même a été protégé par le nom de son oncle à plusieurs reprises. Mais il sait aussi que Narsus l'a fait exprès. Un type aussi fin que lui n'aurait pas été exilé accidentellement ! C'est cela qu'il regrette, en vérité : le fantôme de la voix de Narsus l'accompagne à chaque moment de la journée, pour se moquer de lui, pour glisser une pique sur les personnes qu'ils croisent, pour faire part de son analyse, pour – pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Il regrette leur franche camaraderie, cette évidence d'honnêteté entre eux deux, cette capacité à tout dire dans le silence. Il regrette leurs affrontements à l'épée et la manière dont les analyses de Narsus ont peu à peu intégré sa manière d'approcher le combat.

Il regrette tout le reste – la pression des doigts de Narsus sur son poignet, la manière dont son regard se posait sur lui le soir, analytique et plein d'affection, le simple fait de couper ses argumentations avec un baiser.

Étrange, de voir qu'il aime de manière aussi involontaire.

.

Il y a des nuits de solitude depuis qu'il est devenu ermite.

Il sait, bien sûr, que c'était ce qui l'attendait. C'est pour cela qu'il a accepté qu'Elam vienne avec lui. Et toute l'attention de son serviteur, toute sa capacité à lui répondre ne suffit pas toujours à lui faire oublier un autre temps.

Il ne regrette pas la cour, ni le roi. Il a son honneur, et il a refusé de servir plus longtemps un homme aussi aveugle, aussi incapable de reconnaître ses torts et ses faiblesses. À côté de lui, la reine n'était qu'une ombre, et leur fils – un oublié, loin du monde. Qu'attendait-il de plus d'un homme qui a fait un coup d'état grâce à la faveur des militaires ? Qui a encore le pouvoir parce que les autres pays ont flairé le sang des guerres civiles et ont tenté leur chance ? Pour le moment, l'économie de guerre peut encore le soutenir et permettre une affluence d'esclaves de guerre... Mais cela ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Mais il est parti en sachant que, même si le roi devait le rappeler de son exil, il ne reviendrait pas : il a son honneur.

Ce qu'il regrette – ce qu'il regrette…

Le visage de Daryun lui revient en tête – cela, et ses plaisanteries, et son refus d'être intimidé par son intelligence. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un militaire qui lui avait d'abord semblé concentré uniquement sur son habileté à tuer le plus d'ennemis en un seul geste pourrait lui devenir si proche.

Il secoue la tête. Cela ne lui servira à rien d'imaginer des caresses fantômes, et la respiration de Daruyn à ses oreilles. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ces souvenirs deviennent aussi envahissants, alors que le nombre de véritables nuits passées ensemble, du soir jusqu'au matin est ridiculement réduit. Discrétion oblige – l'un d'entre eux était toujours levé avant l'autre pour se faufiler parmi les tentes ou dans les couloirs.

Étrange, de regretter une sensualité aussi rare qui lui semblait presque superflue.

.

Il n'y a aucune solitude lors de leurs retrouvailles.

Entre Elam et le prince, ils n'ont pas le temps de se poser, de se parler, d'échanger autre chose que des regards un peu trop longs, un peu trop affectueux pour deux hommes qui n'ont fait que correspondre pendant des années sans se faire de promesses. Et pourtant, ils retrouvent immédiatement le rythme de leurs railleries. Narsus se laisse manipuler en beauté et ne semble même pas le regretter – Daryun sent qu'une part de lui a hâte de recommencer à faire tourner les rouages de son esprit, d'affronter de nouveau les problèmes terrestre. Arslan fait le reste – il n'est pas vraiment convaincu que la place de peintre du roi soit la meilleure à proposer, mais c'est une finesse que Narsus ne peut qu'apprécier.

Il n'y a aucune solitude, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de parler de ce qu'il sont devant les soldats de Kharlan. Il sera déjà assez difficile de se déplacer à quatre, ce n'est pas la peine de lui révéler un levier de plus. L'épaule de Narsus frôle la sienne – ils échangent un regard un peu plus long.

Étrange, de comprendre qu'ils ont fait des promesses à des fantômes et qu'ils les ont tenues.


	3. Exister

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF pour le thème : identité

Exister

Il n'est personne. Il l'a compris dans le décalage entre son enfance avec sa nourrice dans les quartiers, où il n'était qu'un enfant dans la multitude, dont le nom ne signifiait rien et le silence qui l'a entouré après son arrivée au palais. Il a toujours su qu'il n'était personne pour son père, sauf l'objet de son mépris et de sa rancune – mais ces émotions ont une cible invisible, qui n'est pas lui, qui est un autre. Il a toujours su qu'il n'était personne pour sa mère, jamais assez digne de plus de quelques mots dictés par les convenances. Il a toujours su qu'au delà de ces réactions, aux yeux des autres, il était leur fils – leur héritier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose – quelqu'un à protéger, à éduquer dans le but de faire changer le royaume, un symbole en leur absence, un moyen boiteux d'obtenir une place à la Cour.

Mais cela vient de lui être ôté par les mots d'un mourant.

Il n'est pas leur fils. Il n'est personne.

Il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir. Les autres – ses amis ? Ses fidèles ? – le couvrent d'un regard inquiet, comme si cette révélation devait lui couper les jambes. Et c'est peut-être le cas, ce serait peut-être le cas s'il n'avait pas eu, depuis son retour à la cour, martelé de la part de ses parents – faux parents ? Parents adoptifs ? – qu'il n'était rien à leurs yeux.

C'est un libération violente. Il a eu l'impression que le monde s'est ouvert sous ses pieds, il a eu l'impression que la terre avait violemment tournée sur elle-même. Mais ce n'est pas cela : une autre porte est ouverte. Une autre réponse. Il n'est personne, mais il a rassemblé les lambeaux d'une armée en son nom. Il n'est personne, mais il a convaincu l'un des meilleurs stratèges en vie de se joindre à sa cause. Il n'est personne, mais il a la loyauté de l'un des meilleurs chevaliers du royaume. Il n'est personne, mais une prêtresse est venu spécialement lui assurer son service.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une assurance passagère, mais pour le moment… Il a une tâche à accomplir et il doit être l'homme pour la réaliser. Ecbatane doit être libérée, et Hilmès doit être arrêté. Si son cousin avait été plus intéressé par gouverner plutôt que de se venger, s'il s'était allié à quelqu'un d'autre que les Lusitaniens, s'il avait moins eu moins de sang sur les mains… Arslan sait qu'il aurait plié l'échine de nouveau et serait retourné à son anonymat. Mais du haut de ses quatorze ans, il sait déjà qu'il peut faire un meilleur monarque que cela.

Il est Arslan, et les gens ont besoin de chanter son nom.

.

Il n'est personne, de nouveau. Le retour de son père et son exil le laisse seul avec son faucon sur la route et le prive de tout ceux qu'il avait rassemblé autour de lui.

Il sait qu'il a une mission impossible à accomplir, tout comme il sait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, à moins de condamner à mort tout ceux qui l'ont accompagné pour trahison. Il savait, en voyant son père sur le trône, qu'il paierait le prix du succès de sa campagne, de son succès et de l'avoir cru mort. Qu'il paierait personnellement pour avoir osé montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un, qu'il pouvait être le prochain roi de Parse - pour avoir montré qu'il était au courant de la mortalité de son père.

Et, pour tout ce qu'il n'a pas de sens politique, son père l'a en cruauté à son encontre : a frappé là où cela pouvait le plus le toucher, en lui ôtant le soutien de ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le début.

Il n'est pas amer, il n'est pas en colère – il est simplement résigné. Il avait oublié ce que cela signifiait, de se sentir quelqu'un aux yeux des autres. De savoir que sa présence pouvait faire une différence – pouvait faire changer le monde. Il est heureux d'avoir ces souvenirs qui l'accompagnent le long de la route. Il est heureux d'avoir été quelqu'un – d'avoir osé enfin rêver d'être quelqu'un. Et d'une certaine manière, ce rêve est toujours en vie : il voit un futur où il pourra être roi. Et s'il doit disparaître jusqu'à la mort de son faux père, il disparaîtra. Il continuera d'apprendre, de comprendre. Il se demande si Narsus voudra bien répondre à ses lettres, si Gieve aura la gentillesse de lui envoyer de ses nouvelles ou de revenir lui raconter le monde qu'il voit, si Daryun voudra bien lui donner encore quelques leçons de combat, si Faranghis écoutera les Djinn pour avoir de ses nouvelles, si Elam et Alfrid voudront bien le considérer comme un ami et non plus un prince.

C'est une belle perspective pour son retour. S'il revient…

Et soudain, il entend une galopade derrière lui, et quand il se retourne, ils sont là.

Il sent les larmes, incontrôlables, lui monter aux yeux et les essuie subrepticement. Il se sent idiot d'avoir cru, en commençant son voyage, qu'il était revenu à son insignifiance.


End file.
